Friends til the end
by a dark hero
Summary: An American family had move to Sukarami City to start a banking business known Kasai Bank and the have partnership with Gasai Bank. full sum inside. please RnR


I DON'T OWN FUTURE DIARY (MIRAI NIKKI)

SUMMARY: An American family had move to Sukarami City to start a banking business known Kasai Bank and the have partnership with Gasai Bank in order to start their bank while at the same time giving their son name Nick a friend, when his parents died in a car accident, he goes under the care of the Gasai family as well as Kasai Bank and the child becomes silent and distance himself from everyone.

* * *

...Sakurami Middle School...

Yuno and Yukiteru were sitting two rows behind their former friend just keeping an eye on him since he change since his parents death which made them worried for his health and Yuno read her diary that was on her phone.

_'Ni-kun and Yuno will stumble into an alley after school where a girl is being rape and Ni-kun saves her.' _Yuno read in her head.

"Yuki, I'm worried that Ni-kun might commit suicide." Yuno whisper to Yukiteru.

"You're not the only, Yuno and from what I can see that even both our parents are worry about him." Yukiteru whisper back.

Then they get a text from Nick saying that he could hear them and that they should mind their business then Yukiteru went back to focusing on class while Yuno remembers her conversation she had with the god of space and time when she first met him.

Nick was writing notes while at the same time reading his Future Diary getting the same prediction as Yuno then a memory of the car accident pops into his head.

* * *

...Flashback...

Little Nick was jumping in his seat as he and his parents head for the city zoo, his mother in the front passenger seat with his father driving the car and him in the back seat, Ken tried to stop the car before the red light but the brakes didn't work and they ran the light and crash into another car and their car started to burst into flames, the driver of the other car quickly got out of his car when he saw the flames then he saw that the parents are dead and that the unconscious little boy in the back seat and got the young boy out of the car in time before the car exploded and the cops came and took the boy to a hospital that when the Gasai rush into his room hearing about the accident and took the boy in as their own.

...End of flashback...

* * *

...Flashback...

"Gasai Yuno." Spoke Deus Ex Machina.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Asked Yuno.

"I am Deus Ex Machina the god of time and space, this is my servant Muru Muru and how I know your name is because you are one of the two people that I have selected to be my successor." Deus stated while introducing himself and Muru Muru.

"Who else have you pick?" Yuno asked.

"A boy that I'm sure you know by the name of Nick Kasai not just the two of you alone as I have chosen several Future Diary holders and I assume you what is a Future Diary." Deus said as he got a nod from the pink hair girl to continue, "But seeing the way he is will led him to his death meaning you will become my successor."

"Is there anything I can do to save Ni-kun?" Yuno asked.

"Girl are you sure that you want to save someone with a broken soul and has no will to live on, someone that you have became to care as a friend and brother?" Deus question.

"I know that I can." Yuno replied.

"You can save him if there is something to be save then he'll become my successor when the time come if not then you be my successor." Deus said.

...End flashback...

* * *

Yuno was brought out of her flashback when the school bell ring signaling the end of the day for school and they left for home.

_'Yuno must protect Ni-kun.'_ Yuno thought as school ended as she and Nick walk home.

Nick took a turn that led away from his and Yuno home and the pink hair girl followed him until they stop at an ally and see a group of five man trying to rape some poor girl and they notice the girl is wearing their school uniform.

Nick walk into the alley and Yuno was going to join him but he gave her a glare that clearly told her to stay put and she stay.

Nick tap on one of the guys shoulder and the man look at him then Nick punch him in the face and kick him away from the girl then the other four look at him as they took out their pocket knives.

_'So that how they want to play.'_ Nick thought as he pull out a pocket knife from his sleeve.

The four man charge at him and tried to stab him but he quickly avoid them while at the same time cutting open their throats and slashing large gash on them as well covering him in blood.

"Don't move or I'll cut the girls neck open."

He look to the first man that he attack and grew a smirk on his face.

"What with that smirk? are you insane brat?"

He suddenly found himself stabbed in the gut then he look at Yuno only to have his neck cut open and she was about to kill the girl when Nick stop her and went to help the girl up.

"You're Nick Kasai right?" the girl asked only to get a nod from him, "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

The young teen was suddenly being hug by the girl and Yuno not liking the sight in front of her.

"Ni-kun, we should get home before we break curfew." Yuno said as Nick nod and then pointed to the girl hugging him.

"You want us to walk her home?" Yuno asked.

Nick nod in replied.

So they walk her home and then went for their own home where they are question by Yuno parents.

"Why are the two covered in blood?" Saika Gasai asked to her daughter and to the boy she grew to see as a son since his parents death and he fell under their care along with the Kasai Bank.

Yuno then starts to explain about what happen on their way home.

"Nick-san, you need to stop taking these kind of stunts on your life if you're ever to run your family bank." Spoke Ushio Gasai, "Go wash up, do your homework then go to have dinner then go to bed."

The two young teens did as told, got wash up, did their homework then dinner and bed.

"I'm starting to think that Nick-san is suicidal?" Saika question.

"It either that or his parents death left him insane." Ushio said.

Then the two adult gone to bed.


End file.
